1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the invention relates to mobile monitoring devices which measure a bodily function. More specifically, the invention relates to such devices which measure a bodily function and take some action in the event that the measurement of the bodily function indicates that a medical crisis has begun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various equipment exists to measure various bodily functions of a monitored person. These devices include those which require manual manipulation by an operator in order to make their respective measurements as well as those which continually automatically make their respective measurements. These devices include those which are restricted to a location of operation during their operation as well as those which are mobile during their operation.
It is known, as exampled by in a hospital setting, to combine such monitoring of a bodily function with notification of an oversight authority, as exampled by personnel at a nursing station.
It is known to provide for locational tracking of a mobile person to provide for detached personnel to monitor the location of the mobile person, as exampled by some probation tracking systems.
It is known to provide for various medical interventions, either of a medication or of an electrical shock, in order to stabilize, or otherwise improve, the health of a person suffering a medical crisis.
Heretobefore it has been unknown to combine these various functions into a single overall system. As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a monitoring system which may measure a bodily function of a mobile person during their routine movement during their activities of daily living while ascertaining if the mobile person suffers the onset of a medical crisis and automatically institute a course of action in response to the onset of that medical crisis. The present invention substantially fulfills these needs.
In view of the foregoing limitations in monitoring systems, your applicant has devised a monitoring system having means to measure a bodily function of a mobile monitored person, means to determine if a medical crisis has commenced and means to respond to the onset of that medical crisis to provide assistance to the mobile monitored person.
My invention resides not in any one of these features per se, but rather in the particular combinations of them herein disclosed and it is distinguished from the prior art in these particular combinations of these structures for the functions specified.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide for a mobile monitoring of a bodily function of a mobile monitored person while that person moves freely about during their daily activities.
Other objects include;
a) to provide for making a determination if the bodily function being measured reaches a threshold indicative of onset of a medical crisis.
b) to provide for performing an automated medical intervention in response to onset of the medical crisis.
c) to provide for the medical intervention to involve introduction of a medication into the system of the mobile monitored person.
d) to provide for the medical intervention to involve introduction of an electrical shock upon the system of the mobile monitored person.
e) to provide for a timed delay of activation of the medical intervention to allow the mobile monitored person to cancel introduction of the medical intervention.
f) to provide for making a notification of an oversight authority in response to onset of the medical crisis.
g) to provide for locational tracking of the mobile monitored person and to include informing the oversight authority of the location of the mobile monitored person in response to onset of the medical crisis.
h) to provide for a preservation of the measurements of the bodily function for historic usage.